


Pink

by diav



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gift was thrust into her hands as her girlfriend pecked her on the cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning my writing folder, found this from September 2013 and figured I'd still post it here anyway since the word prompt was completed. I don't have a beta so any typos/mistakes are my own.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!!"  
  
The gift was thrust into her hands as her girlfriend pecked her on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Sam." She felt the parcel. It was nicely wrapped, light, and it seemed like it was something small.  
  
"You know, you can open it right now if you want."  
  
She shrugged as she carefully peeled back the tape that was holding the parcel together. She knew Sam would be amused - she'd kept almost every single piece of wrapping paper from gifts that she'd received from friends and family. It was no different this time - well, maybe it was a bit different this year.  
  
They'd only gone out for about four months now and Lara wondered whether much has changed between them. They were still the best of friends, sticking together everywhere, but the only difference was that they were now intimate. If you could call it that. Lara was, well, prudish when it came to most things Sam tried to get her to do...  
  
After carefully removing the wrapping, Lara revealed the present in her hands and audibly groaned.  
  
"Sam!!!"  
  
"It's cute. You should wear it lots... So that I can take it off you lots." The Nishimura heiress winked at her and she felt her cheeks flush.  
  
"Sam. I have enough panties as it is..."  
  
"To my knowledge, I've taken every single pair you own off of you, and you sure as heck don't own this sexy number."  
  
"It's bright pink, Sam. I'm not going to be wearing this." She put the panties back into the wrapping, only to be stopped when Sam snatched them from her.  
  
"How about this, Miss Croft? I'll make it worth your while to have you put these on..." Her girlfriend winked as she leaned in for a kiss. "Do we have a deal?"  
  
"It's _my_ birthday though," she mumbled as a light kiss was placed on the corner of her mouth.  
  
"That's why it'll be fun to have you wear these. I'll make sure _you'll_ have a grand time." Sam leaned away quickly and slowly sashayed to their bedroom, panties in hand.  
  
Lara felt her face flush again. There just was something about the way Sam got her going. She sighed and followed Sam to the bedroom. She was just going to have to get used to this. 


End file.
